A New Beginning - The Side We've Never Seen
by KingSkyTheGreat
Summary: When I created the IDP, I never expected a world full of dangers and adventure. Join me as I tell my tale of the destruction of one world, and the creation of something new. And who knows, maybe you might have a part of the fun. -Raven Blake
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

What day is it? It's been so long since I've last checked that I've lost track. My name? I'm know as Raven Blake. I live on the planet called Earth 2 in the little universe me and Sky created. I'm about 6ft 2in, have pitch black hair, emerald green eyes, a pale colored skin and usually wear my lab coat outfit. What's my occupation? Scientist. I create electronic devices for Sky's adventures. I also upgrade his weaponry to give him even more powerful weapons. Just before this whole adventure, he brought in a strange looking sword and requested it to be upgraded, then he never came to get. I had it with me through the 'quest', though and it was quite useful. I think he called it the Terra Blade. Not sure. The beginning, you say? You want me to start there? Well, it started when my friend, Sam J. Hex, otherwise known as Sky Hexxit, called that because of his sky-blue eyes and the fact that he could touch the sky with ease (cause he's a show-off), asked me to build a device that would allow interplanetary travel. At first it sound like science-fiction, but for my friend, I decided to make a reality. Why? Well, he is my friend after all and I wouldn't want to let him down, now would I? He never explained why he wanted this, but I figured it was for so kind of research he was doing. I never thought it would end up like this. Well, since you asked soooo kindly, I'll explain what happened after the IDP (Inter-Dimentional Portal) was created, cause that was a 'lot' of fun, and I emphasize on 'fun'.

After the portal was finished, Sky had me input the location of a planet he had found in his search through space. After the portal had ripped a hole to the 'new planet', it was clear that something about this planet did sit right with me. Through the portal, all that was visible was nothing more than a very thick forest fill with green leaves and bushes everywhere. The sky was barely visible, but I was able to make out the blue in it. "I'm not so sure about this, Sky. We don't know what lives out there." I said, looking over at my friend, who was looking around the other side of the portal. "Would you look at that. Green leaves just like here on earth." He stated, not listening to my warning. He stepped through, took a deep breath and gathered his surroundings. "The air here is breathable, too." He said with a smile on his face. I turned back to my lab to grab a few things, and when I turned back, Sky was gone. "Oh no, not again." Grabbing the remote control to the IDP, I rushed in after him before he got himself into trouble, not realizing that the one getting into trouble would be me.

There isn't much to say about Sky other than he has a skill in getting into trouble. Normally I would be there to help him, but this weird planet was throwing my tracking skills off and I couldn't find him in those thick woods. But I managed to find my way out. Well, there was a path that led out of the woods, and I did what I normally do when it comes to trails. I followed it. Outside the woods was much more open as I could see quite a distance. Just at the end of the path as I can see was what looked like a small town. "They must know were Sky went." I thought out loud. I continued down the path towards the Village. When I reach the edge, the first thing I notice was the giant iron man standing next to the gate. He looked at me, which caused me to flinch. 'I wonder who created that thing.' I thought as I walked by. The villagers weren't exactly human, as I came to find out after passing through the gate. I decide to quickly get the info I needed so I could leave this freaky little place as quick as possible. I walked over to one of the villagers and spoke, "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a young man with silver hair, a brown jacket and blue jeans come through here? He goes by the name of Sky." The village turned and looked at me. "What business do you have with Sky?" He growled. I didn't understand why he was being hostile about Sky, I mean it wasn't like they know him, right? "I just want to find him. I'm getting kinda worried about him, especially since he has the habit of getting himself into trouble." The villager's look didn't fade away, but he point the way I came from and said to me, "Follow that stone brick path. It will lead you to him." I didn't quite understand, but I nodded, said thank you and hurried. The villager shouted something at me, but I was already too far to hear him. Maybe I should have stopped and listen, then none of this would have happened.

As I continued down the path, the sun started to set. The sky grew darker and my fear grew. I wasn't sure what could be lurking out in the darkness, so I started to run down the path. A couple of minutes later and the sun had been replaced with the moon. It had become pitch black and I could hardly see a thing. Then I heard it. The worst sound I have ever heard in my life. A hissing sound of some sort came from behind me. I turned to see a big green creature rushing me, wearing a big black frown upon its face. As it got closer to me, it started flashing as if it was some kind of bomb. I didn't know what to do, and before I could react, it blew up in my face, sending me flying into a tree. One of the limbs pierced my back and I could feel the rush of pain and blood down my back. Then it got worse as skeletons and zombies came out of the woods. They came towards me, probably because of the smell of blood. I turned in the opposite direction and took off running. My vision was starting to fade as I hadn't patched up my wound. Blood was gushing down my spine as I grabbed a nearby tree to keep myself up. Then I saw the light ahead. I moved towards it, not thinking about what it could be. At the end of the path was brick house in an open area in the middle the woods. 'Who would want to live out here?' I thought to myself. Then I heard to moans and groans of the zombies behind me. I look back at the house. "It's better than getting eaten." I said, moving towards the house, slowly. I made it to the door, gave it a hard knock, then collapsed onto the ground. My vision started to go black as the door opened and the last thing I saw was a orange hair girl dressed in green.

Yes, I am back with a new story. Get ready for the next stage.


	2. Chapter 2

A Discovery

What happened next? I passed out. What do you think, you nimrod. Oh, how did I live? Well let me tell you something. I didn't. Yeah. That's right, I'm a ghost. Raven the Ghost, that is. Okay, okay, I get it, no more joking around. Right, where were we? Ah yes. The orange haired girl.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Not sure. I patched him up as good as I could. Let's just hope we weren't too late"

"I can feel him breathing. He's still alive."

"That a good thing, I guess. We should let him rest for a bit."

"I would like to stay by him until he awakens."

"Alright. The rest of us, let's get some sleep. Night, Endra."

I was trying to place those voices because they somehow sound familiar to me. I waited a bit before opening my eyes. I was looking at the wooden ceiling above, which meant I was lying down. I tried to sit up, but my back was in too much pain. Instead, I looked over to see a fireplace. The sight of the flames calmed me down, but then I noticed a figure standing next to the fire. I couldn't make out much detail until they turned around. "I was wondering how long you were going to fake sleep." They said, facing towards me. I could tell that it was a she from her figure, but that was all I could make out as the rest of her body was covered in a shadow. "Where am I?" I said, trying to sit up once again to get a better look. My back screamed in pain and collapsed back down. "You shouldn't be moving yet. You're not fully healed." She said, moving towards me. "Well, I wouldn't need to sit up if I could see who you are." I said, frowning at her. 'She might as well be Death' I thought. Then I got a strange feeling in my head. Then she spoke again. "No, Raven, I am not you Death call. Not yet, at lease" I looked at her, dumbfounded. "How do you know my name? And how did you know what I was thinking?" She smiled, but said nothing. Then a voice spoke to me in my head. 'I know what you're thinking because...' Then she spoke. "...I can read your mind." My jaw fell in disbelief. "How... how did you... do that?" She laughed at the look on my face. "I miss seeing that face on people." She said, her laughing dying down. "My name is Endra, but you knew that already, don't you." She smiled and moved towards the chair next to the fireplace. When she sat down, I was able to get a better look at her. In the light of the fire, she had black hair that ran down her back. Her eyes, that he now noticed, were a dark purple color. She wore what seemed to be a Japanese styled school dress with the skirt being a dark grayish color. I didn't look any further as something on her back caught my eye. Struggling to see through the dark, I could make out the outlying of what seemed to be wings. 'Does she have a set of wings as well?' I thought. Endra sat up, letting the 'wings' stretch out to half link and I gasped at what I saw. She bore a pair of black dragon wings, unlike any I've seen before. "Get a good look, cause it might be the only time you'll ever see me like this." She said, studying me. I couldn't say anything. Never before have I've seen a set of wings like this. But soon my train of thoughts were brought to a halt by another voice. "Hello there."

(Meanwhile, elsewhere in the lab of Raven)

"Is it working yet?" Sky shouted to the goblin tinker. He looked back over and shook his head. "I'm afraid this tech is much too advance for a goblin like me. Have you asked the Cyborg?" Sky sat and thought for a moment. "I don't understand what happened. I left the lab to grab my camera and when I return, the portal is closed and Raven is missing. What kind of friend am I? He's probably cold and scared, with no where to go. Poor little guy." The goblin walked over and placed his hand onto Sky's shoulder. "So that's it? We're giving up?" Sky shook his head. "I'm not going to stop till I find him. Don't worry, Raven, I'm coming." Then, from the stairway came a man wearing a brown outfit and cap that had a feather in it. "Sky, you might want to come and see this." Sky looked over and nodded. He got up and followed the merchant upstairs.

I turned around and discovered that the voice belonged to the orange hair girl I saw before passing out. Endra looked at her and said, "I didn't know that you were still awake." She nodded and spoke. "I couldn't sleep not knowing if our guest was completely alright. I have a tender heart, as Sky told me." I shook myself back to reality, sat up really fast, ignoring the pain, and surprised the two with my fast reaction. "Did you say Sky? I've been looking for him." I said to the girl. She looked at me with eyes of wonder. "This is his house. The home of the wonderful Sky Hexxit." My eyes widen at what she said. 'Him? Build an entire house this size in less than a day? He couldn't even do that on Earth 2!' I thought to myself. Then another thought not of my own made its way into my head. 'This Sky you mention, it may not be the one we know of. The one you search for came through a day ago, according to your mind. The Sky we know has been here for 17 years.' I looked at her, still a bit surprised at her telepathic ability and was about to say something when a set of footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. A familiar voice spoke to the orange haired girl. "Cupa, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw a silver-haired boy about the age of 17 with sky-blue eyes step off the last step. "Sorry, Sky. I was just worried about our guest." He looked at me and smiled. "How are you feeling?" "Sky?" I said before I blacked out again.


End file.
